Unconventional
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: 3rd story in my saga. Much BillyRebecca, some KaitlynBrad and ChrisWesker. The actual raid on the Boston mission. will become VERY R VERY quick
1. Billy and Rebecca

Unconventional  
  
A/N: Okay, so by now this story is on a roll! yay! I'm really trying to work on what I'm going to do, for this saga is going pretty well right now and I've never finished a multi-chapter story before! But I have SO MANY ideas for this one, i will just HAVE to go on! Expect a TON of Billy/Rebecca romance, and about the whole Brad thing, I'm not sure how that will pan out. Review this chappie with ideas and I'll take them into consideration!  
  
She was literally up to her arms in sewage. There had to be a key somewhere, right? Why the hell would they NOT leave a key leaving around where one could "innocently" stumble upon it? Rebecca Chambers had one arm in a drain, moving it carefully back and forth, her fingers stretching and searching for anything that could help her. The others had to be doing better than this... she thought as a bit of sewage splashed up in her face. I'd rather have zombies than this!  
  
Giving up she slid down along the wall, settling down on the slight ridge of the tunnel. Sludge was all around her, squishing in her shoes, sliding down his arm. Disgusted she turned her head up and away from her body, shaking her arms rapidly, just trying to get some of it out.   
  
Why was there not a key anywhere? The mansion, the train, the recruitment facility, they all had the keys somewhere! But this was a tunnel, and there might not be that luxury. Which meant there might not be any hope for her, and there was no way back. Maybe she could dig her way out, but that would take some time, and she wasn't sure how much time she had left.   
  
Sighing, she got back up and moved over to the pile of rubbage. She picked up on brick and threw it aside. There did not seem to be any break in the wall that had formed. This was going to take forever. There was no other way though, and she got to work, hoping that the others would find her before she died down there.  
  
After a few minutes, she her a thump from overheard. What the...? She thought, moving to where the sound had come from. The door! Was someone there?  
  
It opened and she almost screamed with joy, but kept it in for the fear that it wasn't a friendly person coming to her rescue. Huddling back into the shadows now made by the small amount of light that shone down, she watched as boots appeared on the ladder.  
  
Who was it?  
  
Jeans follow, and a tight muscle shirt with arms covered with tattoos that led the person down the ladder. Even in the dim light she could see that the tattoos were the same ones she had carressed so long ago... the tattoos that she had dreamt about many times.  
  
Billy!  
  
She rushed to the ladder, waiting for him to finish. When he turned to her and their eyes met for the first time in three years, there were no fireworks. Only extreme joy, and the world seemed to slow down for Rebecca as he came at her, pulling his arms around her and hugging her close, his strong arms embracing her fully. Tears came down her face as she hugged him back, her lips finding the place where his next met his shoulders and started kissing.  
  
Pulling back, he tilted her face up to his. "I've been waiting for this for so long..." he said, and kissed her long and deep on the lips, closing his eyes as he closed the small gap between them. Rebecca could smell the musky scent that she had grown so accustomed to with their time together. She remembered everything that had happened aboard that train and in that facility outside Raccoon City. How they met, the nastiness she had originally felt towards him, how that turned into a love that she knew would never escape her.  
  
"Billy..." she returned as they parted. "I-"  
  
"No," he said, his voice calm. She knew he had missed her, she could tell it by the look in his eyes as they drifted over her body. But she also knew he would never outrightly say it, as part of who he was. And right now he was all business. "The others are in trouble."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something got to Barry. I saw it on my way out of these tunnels."  
  
She pulled back from him. "How do you know about the others? Why were you in here and why didn't you say anything to me then? What do you mean 'something got to Barry'?"  
  
"Rebecca, there isn't the time for explanations. Please just listen. Wesker is here and he's going after all of you. No one is safe here."  
  
"But how did he know that we were going to follow him here?"  
  
"How did you know he was going to be here?" He asked, specticism in his voice, which had grown harsh. She knew that he wasn't going to relent until they were out of there, and then he'd probably just leave again. And again. Were they ever going to end up together, as they should?  
  
"Chris told us, he has been tracking Wesker."  
  
"Now think about that," he said as he moved to wrap his arms Rebecca, as if to protect her from his thoughts and accusations. "Don't you think it a little odd that Chris can seem to find Wesker when the rest of your team can't?"  
  
"Don't you dare say what I think you are about to say! Don't do it! Please! I can't take this!"  
  
"You didn't see his body, Rebecca. Barry's head was... smashed... to a pulp. I knew he was still attacked after his death, you are not the only ones following Umbrella. You wouldn't believe some of the things they do to animals, to inmates on death row..." Pain screamed a path across his face, and he had to look away from her.  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
"Listen! Chris has betrayed you all! I'm sorry, but we have to find them to warn them! Your friends are with him right now!"  
  
She finally gave up struggling with her emotions and collapsed in his arms. "Oh God," she said, sobbing into his shirt. Tears mixed with sweat and stuck to her face but she did not care. "Please be lying to me!"  
  
"I could never lie to you. You made sure of that yourself..."  
  
Together they started towards the ladder, and he went up first. She was about to take her first step into a trap that had been long in creation. 


	2. Brad and Kaitlyn

Unconventional  
  
A/N: Okay, well I have this undying urge to write and I need to get something down, because who knows when this well of imagination will dry out! Oh no! So I will go by my favorite Kaitlyn/Brad situation. Don't worry, there will be plenty of twists and turns! I love writing stuff like that! Remember to review!  
  
He was naked, perfect, as he rested against the glass of the tube. Kaitlyn was on her knees, still refusing to believe the sight that lay before her. His skin was just as she had remembered, his hair still the same length, the same color. Everything about him looked the same as it had the last day she had seen him.   
  
The past came into sharp focus as she relived those last moments:  
  
She was running through the RPD offices, looking for Brad. He would be able to explain what was going on, what was happening to them, to the city. Frantically she searched and searched, but she could not find him. Bursting through the door into the small S.T.A.R.S. office loctaed on the second floor, she met the eyes of Chris and Jill, but not him.   
  
"Where is he?" she asked, panic rising to her throat.  
  
"He just left. He was looking for you," Chris said.   
  
Spinning on her heels she fled the offices, running down the hall the opposite way from which she had come. If he did not know where she was he probably went to the courtyard few people knew about. It was located in the south wing, and the only ones who knew about it where the ones who found it themselves. They had discovered the little alcove one day when they were wondering the halls of the buliding and, being the mischevious people they were, opened every door that was unlocked. It just happened to be one of them.  
  
Darting in between people as they rushed to evacuate the city because of a wide-spread and sudden "epidemic", she finally reached the door.   
  
Would he really be there? Would he know that she would look for him there, and there he was waiting? Could she go through with this?  
  
Pushing all the questions out of her mind she threw open the door and saw Brad sitting on a small bench, looking up at her with those innocent eyes, his face almost like that of a child. She could see the tears that were welling up behind them but he would never let go of. Silently he patted the bench next to him and she went to him, sitting down, transfixed by those eyes. What was it in them that made it so she could not just look away?   
  
"You have to leave."   
  
That was all he said at first, while she was still spellbound. It would not sink in, she would not let it. It just could not be true. "You mean, WE have to leave," she corrected him, her voice thick, as if she were dreaming.  
  
The tears were about to overflow, but he shook them away. "No, I have to stay here. I'm a full member of S.T.A.R.S., it is my responsibility to see this out. You, on the other hand, are only a rookie member and I have to keep you safe, you just," he choked on his voice, "just mean too much to me."  
  
  
  
"No..."  
  
He leaned in close and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'm so sorry that I have to leave."  
  
No, it would not end like this. "Promise me that you'll come find me after all this is over," she said, tearing spilling over her eyelids and flowing in silent streams down her cheeks.   
  
There was grass on the ground, but how it was kept no one really knew. Brad slid off the bench and into a sitting position on the ground. He laid back, looking up through the small rectangle of the building and into the sky. "It is really bad out there," he said. "Someone has to stop Umbrella."  
  
"It will be us," she said as she took a spot laying next to him, putting one hand on his chest and following his eyes. "I know it, it will have to be."  
  
"If we save the world, no one would even hear about it. This is the stuff that the media keeps sealed up, so that no one will ever hear. Damn the government for that one."  
  
Her hand glided over his shirt down to where it was tucked into his pants. Pulling it out ever so slowly, she touched the firm skin of his stomach. Not to say he was the most built guy ever, but he was not a pudge ball. It travelled up the length of his body until it settled on his chest.  
  
"We can't..." he began, but stopped. His voice just trailed off.  
  
Removing her hand from his shirt, he sat up and began taking it off. As he did she began to as well, but he put one hand on hers, stopping her. "Let me do it," he said. He took off his pants with a grace she had never realized he had possessed, leaving only his boxers on. Then he went over to her, pulling off her T-shirt, caressing her skin with his fingertips as he pulled it up and over her head. He leaned over and kissed the skin around her navel.  
  
A moan escaped her lips, no matter what she did to hold it back. It was soft, and short, but Brad looked up at her with a gleam in his eyes, a hunger for something he had not had in a long time. As for Kaitlyn, it was her first time, the first time she had ever known this level of intamacy with another person.   
  
Her pants were off a moment later, and he was dropping his boxers. She could already see that he was ready for this. He came at her again, his hands gripping her panties, and she knew this time he would not back away until it was over.  
  
A fire ignited in the base of her spine, sending her on a roller coaster of emotions that she did not know fully how to handle. God how she loved him, how she cherished him at that moment, when his body was pumping slowly on hers and she laid back and tried to cover him with as many kisses as she could.   
  
**************  
  
Fresh tears threatened her heart, but she would not let them go, not yet. The glass of the tube started to slide up, and Brad, who had been leaning peacefully against it, seemed to crumble and fell out of it. His body hit the ground and she ran to him, forgetting what he supposedly was, and where they were.  
  
Her gun was lying on the ground, so even if anything attacked her now, there would be no stopping it. Brad was inches away from her, and she was going to him, no matter what anyone wanted her to do. She had already taken a life of someone who was supposed to be her friend, so maybe she even deserved to die. That would not stop her.  
  
Quickly she knelt down next to him, rolling him on his back. His skin had paled drastically when it was exposed to normal air, and he looked blue, she could see all his veins through the top layer of skin. It scared her to think of him in this position, and she wanted badly to do CPR, but did not know if that would kill him. Who knew what had happened to him all these years? Who had gone into Raccoon City, after it was bombed probably, and find the burned body of Brad Vickers, just to bring him back to your basic Umbrella Lab? There had to be some bigger scheme in this. But what it was did not matter to Kaitlyn, as she just wanted to see her love alive and well again.  
  
Fear flooded her, making her scared to even touch him again. What could she do? Rebecca was the medic in the group, after all.  
  
Rising, she thought about leaving him there, lying prone on the floor, and trying to find Rebecca to come examine him. Then the images of the blocked tunnel and the labirynth of the labs came back to her and she realized she was all alone in this. Totally alone.  
  
She looked back down at Brad, torn by what to do, when his eyes bolted open.  
  
Screaming, she jumped back and grabbed at her gun. 


	3. The Control Room Part 1

Unconvetional  
  
A/N: Hey guys! sorry it took so long to update! SCHOOL SUCKS! anyway, the chapters might come a little slow now, because I was on ff.net today, and realized... final fantasy 7 is my favorite game, so why don't i have anything posted for it? So I am gonna start working on a story for that. I promise to finish this series out though, don't worry!  
  
The ground floor was very quiet. Billy took Rebecca by the hand and crept over to a corner, carefully peeking around just to be safe. "Nothing," he said, and they ran out into the next hallway. Only the emergency lights were on, giving the whole building a creepy feeling, and add that to the fact that monsters where running mad about the place and it made this Rebecca's number one place that she DID NOT want to be. But what could she do? She had to do this.  
  
"The control room is right ahead, right?" she asked in a low voice.   
  
"Yeah," came the reply.  
  
Rebecca froze. Something had moved behind them. Turning slowly she brought her gun up and aimed it back down the hall. It was in the shadows. Moving stealthily towards them. "Billy," she whispered.  
  
Suddenly it burst out at them. A licker! It flung it's claws out towards Rebecca, reaching, it's tongue flicking out.  
  
A couple of shots to it's head brought it crashing to the ground. It was not dead yet though. Billy ran up and kicked it hard, trying his best to conserve ammo. Rebecca did not care about the ammo, she unloaded on the thing, years of practice making it so Billy was safe. Five shots, three to it's head and the other two to the chest, stopped it's moving altogether.   
  
"C'mon Billy, we have to hurry."  
  
They continued to run down the hall.  
  
***************  
  
After a few short minutes they reached the control room. "It has to be in here," Rebecca said, picking the lock as Jill had taught her how to do. Little did she know that she was now the only one of them who knew how to do this.   
  
As she opened the door she heard footsteps come from the hallway. Turning, she saw Claire, Carlos, and Leon approach from the other hallway than the one she and Billy had taken. "Claire!" she called.  
  
Claire looked up from her running and screamed out, "Quick! Get in the room!"  
  
Not waiting for an explanation, Billy grabbed Rebecca and sent her flying into the control room, slamming the door shut behind her. He was still on the outside. Rebecca fell to the ground, cursing at Billy, and her gun skittered across the floor. From outside she could hear gunshots.   
  
From the dark inside the room she heard a grunt. Then another...  
  
***************  
  
Claire Redfield was running to the control room, away from the cerebuses that were chasing them. Normally she would want to kill the bastards, but there was at least twelve of them, and she knew they could not take that many at once. When she saw Rebecca with that man up ahead, she wanted her to be safe. The man, whom she did not know, did not go inside, but instead started shooting past them to the demon dogs that appeared around the corner.  
  
Catching up with him, she spun around and opened fire on the dogs. They kept coming around the corner. Carlos lost his footing and fell hard on the ground.   
  
"NO!" Claire shouted, and moved to help him, but the man took hold of her arm and told her to stop.  
  
Still shooting, Claire watched as the dogs came upon Carlos as he struggled to get up and was forced back down as one jumped on top of him. His face slammed against the ground hard and blood spirted from his mouth. Chris, where the hell are you? she thought, trying to shoot the dogs off Carlos.  
  
Leon was screaming and firing like crazy, every ten seconds it seemed he was reloading and then unloading again. He was not aiming, he was too blinded by fright to do anything like that. Damnit, Claire thought, we only have so much ammo!  
  
One of the dogs bit deep into Carlos' pants and ripped through to the skin. A chunk of meaty flesh ripped off when the dog pulled his jaws out, and Carlos wailed in agony.   
  
***************  
  
In the room, Rebecca looked around to see three shadows start to move. Shit, she thought. Of course. Where had her gun gone? She looked around frantically, searching on the ground around her as the zombies began shuffling closer to her... 


	4. Torn

Unconventional  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I liked that last action-packed chapter! Did you? No, Carlos is not dead... yet. I really just did not like him. He's one of those pointless annoying characters, ya know? Anyways, we're going to take a break from the big dramatic battle scene and go right into the whole Kaitlyn/Brad dealy.  
  
Kaitlyn grabbed her gun and spun around to see Brad staring blankly ahead, not moving. In the dim she could not even tell if his chest was moving up and down. Was he dead? She threw her gun away, wondering why she had wanted it in the first place. Instinct, I guess, she thought and moved next to Brad, whom she could not believe was with her again.  
  
But is it really him?  
  
The unwanted question forced itself into her mind. God no, she thought. She wanted so badly to believe that it was truly him, that things might be able to go back to somewhat the way they were before. The logical part of her brain told her that this was not good, that anything she found in one of Umbrella's labs was definately not what it appeared to be. This was not Brad, this was... something else.  
  
Tears formed at her eyes, as she could not decide what to do next. Torn between her mind and heart, she had to look away from him.  
  
"Kaitlyn..." a voice rasped. A cold hand touched her own and she screamed, jumped away. Looking back, she saw Brad's arm outstretched towards her. Tears flowed down her face.  
  
"Brad?" she asked, moving closer again, scared, happy, nervous, catious. The mixed feelings were passed over by love, complete, as she saw the way his eyes lit up when she came into his line of focus, just as they used to. Oh God, Brad, she thought, how can I trust you? I do love you, but what has happened to you? What did this place do to change you?  
  
A smile broke across his face. He tried to sit up, but fell back. The sound of flesh that had been soaking in water for God-knows-how-long hitting the tiled floor made bile rise in her stomach and tears gush from her eyes. She had to turn away, for she did not know how much more of this she could take. There he was, seemingly the same as when she last saw him, but then she had known what had happened. She knew all about Nemisis, all about what he had done to Brad, and then after that the city was nuked, so how was he here? It scared the shit out of her, but pulled her close to him out of sheer curiosity.  
  
Curiosity killed the cat!  
  
Was she the cat? No, she thought, I am braver than that! I can hold my own!  
  
She put one arm under his back, cringing at the way the skin felt, but she continued on. Pulling him into a laying position on her lap, she stroked his wet hair and smiled down at him. My baby is back to me. 


	5. Fallen

Unconventional  
  
A/n: Yes, it has taken me forever, I know. But I want to get back into this, and so here it goes. This is still set in the lab room with Kaitlyn and Brad. I am not going straight back to the Control Room scene out of guilt for leaving the real Kaitlyn hangin like that. This story is sure to be wrapped up in a couple chaps, tho... This chap might not be Kaitlyn's fave tho...  
  
Kaitlyn cradled Brad in her arms. She cried.  
  
Pain riddled through her body but she fought it down.  
  
He looked up at her again, pulling out of her arms and trying to rise from the ground. She was nto sure if that was the best thing to do at this point, but she helped him to his feet anyway. At first it seemed as though he didn't remember how to work his feet and his full weight slumped against her. She grimaced but held steadfast, hoping against hope that he would be okay. He was hers, he had to be, now that they were reunited.  
  
His eyes met hers and they locked together. She was held in a trance for a moment as he removed his weight from her little by little until the only thing she felt was his hand in hers, and then, in a flash of passion, his lips against hers.   
  
The room spun as she fell back, moving her feet until her back hit a wall. "Brad!" she cried breathlessly as she took in a quick breath.  
  
Roaming hands were welcomed over her body.  
  
Pain alit Kaitlyn's side as soon as it seemed the world could never be better. She gasped, releasing her lips from his, and sank to the floor, clutching her side. The room seemed dimmer than it had been as she pulled her hand in front of her face. Blood glimmered on her fingers, and she could feel it leaking to the floor.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
Brad! She thought and tried to rise, but when she looked up he stood over her, a grin on his face. An evil glint spread through his eye and he reached down at her again. His hands, which had been just as she'd remembered, were now claws, those of a crimson head.  
  
No! She rolled away out of instinct as he lunged down at her. His claws hit her shirt, ripping the shoulder, but she got out of harm's way. Not her Brad! It couldn't be!  
  
Umbrella... she thought, rage buliding inside of her. I'm going to find who the hell did this and I'm going to kill them! Resolve began forming in her mind.  
  
She had to.  
  
He wasn't the Brad she had known. He was different. He had changed. He was now one of Umbrella's monsters, and no matter how much she had loved him there was only one solution.  
  
He had to die.  
  
Finishing her roll she popped up as she had done so many times over the years, defending herself in one way or another. Never had she imagined this nightmare scenario though. Nothing in all her years of training could protect her from this, could prepare her for this.  
  
Taking her gun out of her holster, she felt light-headed as the blood stream coming from her side still did not stop. She was losing too much too quickly, and she knew that she was going to pay for not running away and treating it now. But she knew that if she did not do this, one of the others would, and she would rather take care fo this matter herself.   
  
Pain. Loss. Love. Guilt. Greif.   
  
Emotions ran around her head, making her aim seem off when she knew that she could never miss a target at this range. He looked at her, smiling a wicked smile, and lunged forward, claws outstretched, shouting in fury. The shout shook her bones, chilled her blood, and before she knew it she was pulling the trigger over and over and over again.  
  
That was it. He was gone.  
  
Just Like That. 


End file.
